


knowing

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Kenna being pregnant and it creating drama"</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowing

“I want to tell people.” Bash complains to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I want everyone to know.”

She had been stood naked in front of the mirror, examining the small bump of her stomach. Her breasts were getting bigger too now, though you couldn’t see any of these changes when she had her clothes on.

Kenna was glad of that even if Bash wasn’t.

“I don’t want anyone to know yet. I don’t want to upset Mary.” Kenna peers up at him with pleading eyes – the ones he couldn’t help but give into.

He sighs, his hand moving upwards to rest on hers where they hold her bump.

“Mary would be happy for us.” He mumbles grumpily.

 

Kenna didn’t doubt this fact. But it would still upset her friend, who was only just recovering from a miscarriage. Mary literally had the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders, and in her stomach. Kenna didn’t want to distract from her friends very real pain with the news that she herself was pregnant. It would only serve to highlight what the world saw as Mary’s failing even more.

Kenna sighs and moves to get dressed – Bash helps her tie the laces of the gown at the back.

“What if something happens, like someone bumps into you, because they don’t know your pregnant.”

Kenna knits her eyebrows together. “I think I can survive someone bumping into me. And why would anyone do that anyway? You’re just worrying for nothing.” She says softly.

Bash turns her around to face him and she sees a worried look on his face. 

Worriedly, she presses a hand to his cheek. He holds it there with a sigh.

“I am worrying, but not for nothing. You saw how easily these things can go wrong with what happened to poor Mary.” He looks down at her sadly.

“Don’t call her ‘poor’ Mary – she hates that kind of thing you know.” She retorts flippantly.

“I’m being serious Kenna.” Bash snaps quietly.

She frowns apologetically and he puts a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“I just want you to be careful, that’s all.” 

“I always am.” She grins at him, trying to reassure him.

It does not quite work though.

 

Kenna sits with all her friends and watches as Lola and Greer coo over the baby – Francis’s baby. Mary has a sad smile on her face, but Kenna can see the blank grief in her friend’s eyes whenever she looks at the child. She knows Mary is forcing herself through this for Lola’s sake, just like she had been doing all along.

Since they had found out the real parentage of Lola’s child, Mary’s distant behaviour had all made sense. She had tried to be there for her friend, but she could never bring herself to forget the circumstances of her pregnancy. She saw how she barely looked at Lola now and Kenna didn’t want that to happen to her. She would need all of her friends during this pregnancy, and she didn’t want to risk alienating Mary completely so early on.

But wasn’t it unfair? Bash had taken the view that dragging the secret out would be even worse. Mary would just feel guilty about making Kenna feel that she shouldn’t tell her.

Her conflicted feelings make her glance away sharply and shake her head a little.

“Are you alright Kenna?” Greer asks gently.

“Yes, I'm fine.” Kenna replies with a fake smile. “I just need some fresh air, that’s all.”

Kenna jumps up and begins to walk away. Instinctively she puts her hand on her stomach – but she remembers herself and quickly snatches it away again, hoping Mary didn’t see.

Outside on the balcony the cool air whipped around her. She was glad of it, she had been too hot and nervous inside. She breathes a few deep breathes as she looks out at the landscape. She can see Bash and Francis out training – Bash had been trying tirelessly to cheer his brother up for weeks.

She is about to lift a hand to wave down at them when she feels someone stand next to her.

Mary is stood staring solidly at her husband, her arms wrapped around herself.

“What are you doing out here Kenna?” she asks simply.

Kenna should have known she couldn’t fool Mary. She was yet to meet anyone who could. She sighed and shrugged in what she hoped was a non-committal way.

“I know you aren’t just getting some air. What’s going on with you?” Mary glances at her and Kenna stares down at her hands. “You’ve been avoiding my eye for a while now. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. And I know it isn’t…just because of what happened to me because we’ve already talked about that.”

Mary reaches out and takes Kenna’s hand. She is surprised, it is one of the friendliest things she’s done in weeks. Ever since the miscarriage Mary had been aloof and sad. She had barely made contact with anyone, let alone held their hand in such an intimate way.

It makes Kenna sad, and she feels tears prick at her eyes as she stares at their entwined hands. She remembers all the things Mary had done for her, all the things they had shared. Suddenly she feels guilty for keeping her secret, even if it had been to protect her. Kenna knew then that she needed Mary deeply – strong, brave Mary who had always helped her. She realised she didn’t know how to do any of this without her.

“Promise not to be upset with me. I couldn’t bare it if you were upset.” Kenna sniffs and Mary smiles at her sympathetically.

“Promise.” She squeezes her hand.

Kenna bites her lip and takes one long look at Bash in the grounds. He looks happy, and she knows that she would do anything to keep him that way. So she looks up at Mary hesitantly.

“I’m…well, I’m pregnant.” She whispers shakily.

There was a brief pause where Mary was caught off guard, staring in disbelief.

Kenna squares her shoulders against the hurt she expects, but Mary surprises her by bursting out in a sudden tearful smile.

“That’s wonderful Kenna.” She breathes, and lunges at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Absolutely wonderful.” She whispers shakily.

Kenna grabs her back, hugging her tightly. She had expected rejection, and she was beyond words now, wrapped in her friend’s familiar embrace.

Down in the grounds the boys see them and Francis stops and stares at them. Mary hadn’t touched anyone for weeks and now she was hugging Kenna.

Kenna realised that maybe her news had been just the thing to help Mary, not upset her. She catches Bash’s eye and even from far away she can see him smiling proudly up at her.

She knew it would be difficult and that things could go wrong. She knew also that Mary might not always be happy as Kenna’s pregnancy progressed. But for now she was, and Bash was proud of her, and she could feel the life growing inside of her that she had helped create. 

And Kenna thought maybe it was going to be OK.


End file.
